


Allen, Darling?

by dropsofmars



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Do not post or copy onto another site, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Not Beta Read, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropsofmars/pseuds/dropsofmars
Summary: Just when life starts to settle down, and both Allen and Gavin seem to finally grow into their relationship together, Gavin interrupts the predictable tranquility with a single question.
Relationships: Captain Allen/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 15





	Allen, Darling?

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thank you to Commodore_Enigma for being there to discuss headcanons and ideas regarding these 2 idiots

It was a quiet and warm afternoon when Gavin decided that today was the day to pop the question. All he and Allen were doing was sitting on the couch reading books as the tv played softly in the background. Their cats sat in their laps, enjoying the combined warmth of their body heat and the gentle sunlight streaming in from the window. If he was being honest, he had been considering asking Allen for quite some time, but he never knew how to bring it up. Today was as good a day as any, however. He just didn’t know how to broach the subject.

“What’re you thinking about, Gavin? I can practically  _ see _ the cogs working up there. It’s annoying me.” Allen asked, eyes never leaving the page he was reading.

Gavin considered hedging around the issue. But again, how to?

This time Allen looked up from his book, a slightly exasperated expression coloring his face. “What is it?”

“Have you ever thought about kids?” Gavin finally blurted out, wincing as Allen’s eyes widened in surprise. “I mean, we’ve been together long enough, and I really do love you it’s just that…well, I want a family, Kent. With you. Little monstrous things coming to wake us up at 7 am on a Sunday, chaotic screaming of joy on Christmas morning, sleepless nights spent comforting our crying child after their first heartbreak. All of it. But only if you want it too.”

He waited anxiously as he watched a picture show of emotions flash on Allen’s face in quick succession. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Allen spoke, applying balm to Gavin’s frayed nerves with just 4 words.

“Of course I do.”

Instantly he felt his heart stutter with a flood of emotions that threatened to make him do more than smile.

“Y-you have? Really?”

“Of course I have. Gavin, I love you, and the thought of having a family with you is something that has always been on my mind ever since I heard you say ‘I do’. I’m not getting any younger, but I never wanted to bring it up in case you didn’t want kids. I didn’t want to pressure you.” Allen admitted as he pulled Gavin into his arms and kissed the top of his head, books temporarily forgotten where they lied bookmarked next to the cats.

Gavin didn’t know what to say in response. He was shocked into silence, too overwhelmed with emotion. He knew how Allen felt about his age, but he also knew how dedicated he was to his work. Gavin never in a million years would have thought that Allen would reciprocate the idea. Wanted children as well.

“God. We’re idiots babe.”

Allen let out a deep laugh, smiling into Gavin’s hair as he did so. “Yeah. Yeah we are. But at least we’re sure of one thing.”

Gavin pulled back to look at Allen quizzically, eyes still holding traces of laughter in their depths. “What?”

“You know. Don’t play dumb.”

Gavin let out a brief bark of laughter, shoving Allen away even as he smiled. “I know what you’re doing, and I’m not gonna say it.”

“Come on. Say it. I know you want to.” Allen asked in one of his rare moments of carefree joy, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips.

“You’re such a fucking dork, babe.”

“Am I wrong?”

“Yeah, old man. You are. And no, I don’t want to say it.”

But if they were both being honest, they both knew that was a lie. Gavin loved Allen no matter what he said, and Allen understood that without needing actual confirmation. The wedding bands on their hands were promise enough.


End file.
